


Someone's mad (Bucky X Reader smut)

by touyas_hoe



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: All smut, Daddy Bucky, Daddy Kink, Dom/sub Undertones, F/M, Shameless Smut, degrading, meanie bucky
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-08
Updated: 2020-09-08
Packaged: 2021-03-06 21:53:37
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26356030
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/touyas_hoe/pseuds/touyas_hoe
Summary: Bucky and the Reader have never gotten along. What happens one morning when Bucky's had enough?
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Reader
Comments: 2
Kudos: 66





	Someone's mad (Bucky X Reader smut)

**Author's Note:**

> Hey! Welcome to my first oneshot! It's been some time since I've written anything so I'm still getting into the swing of things. I hope everyone enjoys this and leave feedback in the comments if you wish!

Waking up in the morning was the worst time of the day for me. Why you may ask? James "Bucky" Barnes.

,Having our rooms across from each other was a nightmare. Me and Bucky have never gotten along. It was hate at first sight. And I always had to run into him right in the mornings.

After making my bed and getting dressed in some of my more comfortable clothes, I snuck out of my room and into the hallway of the compound, quietly closing the door behind me. Today I didn't feel like dealing with grouchy morning Bucky, so leaving earlier and quieter would hopefully help. I turned to walk away but instead I was met with the hard chest of someone unknown. I quickly shuffled away to rush out an apology to whomever I had walked into.

“Oh my god I’m so sorry, I should have watched where I was going. I-” I looked up to see Bucky’s stupid face staring back at me. “Really should start watching where you are going,” He growled at me. “Maybe next time I won’t be so nice about it,” He shoved me out of the way and continued the way he was going. “Wow what a dick.” I muttered under my breath. I went to walk away but Bucky turned on his heel and grabbed my wrist. He yanked me around and pushed me against the wall.

“Y/N I’ve had it up to here with you, and your fucking bullshit, you know that? You walk around like you own the place. You don’t fucking respect me, and I'm done with it. His eyes grew dark as he gripped my chin. Making me look into his eyes. "You know what happens to bad girls? They get fucking punished,” He grabs my arm forcefully dragging me to his door. He opens it and all but throws me inside. “Get on your knees and shut up.” The look in his eyes told me I should listen. I got onto my knees and stared at my hands that were in my lap. Bucky slammed his door and locked it with a click. He paced for a second, before stopping abruptly. “Come here Doll,” He beckoned, standing a mere 2 feet from me. I crawl over to him but I don't look at him. He grabbed my chin, forcing me to look up at him once again. “You know what makes me angry Doll?” He circled me, running his hands through my hair as he moved. “That you, are always such a brat with me. But yet I hear you moan my name every night when you fuck yourself,” My breath caught in my throat. He had heard me? As if he could read my mind, he spoke again. “Oh? Little brat, you don’t think I can’t hear you fucking your filthy pussy. Moaning for me, crying out for your "Daddy"? I hear it all. Makes me so hard, Doll. So fucking hard,” I was speechless. My cheeks reddened with every word that came from his sinful mouth. The way he was talking to me made my panties dampen. I loved the condescending tone he was using. I whimpered quietly. He walked in front of me and crouched down to meet my eyes. He lifted his hand to my cheek before leaning in and pressing his lips to mine. I kissed him back desperately, his words having taken an effect on me. The kiss got hungrier as he bit my bottom lip. I moaned and he took this as an advantage to shove his tongue inside. I whined as he effortlessly picked me up and walked over to his bed. He tossed me on and I landed with a small thump. He stood over me, running his hands over my upper thighs. “Do you want Daddy to make you into a good girl baby?” He asked, moving evercloser to my cunt.

I nodded. He shook his head with a smirk. “Not good enough baby. If you want it then. beg. me. for. it,” I crawled closer to him and nuzzled my head into chest. “Please touch me Daddy. Please I need you to make me feel good,” I begged. He wound his fingers through my hair, and wrenched my head back. “There's my good girl. Now strip for Daddy,” I brought my shirt up over my head as fast as I could, freeing my breasts. He growled staring at my chest. I went to take off my shorts, but he beat me to it. He reached into his back pocket pulling a small pocket knife. I heard fabric tearing as he cut and ripped them off of me. Leaving me only in my black lace panties. He rushed to get on top of me, attacking my neck as I squirmed under him. He kissed my collarbones and my shoulders. Leaving hickeys in his wake. Working his way down he reached my nipples, sucking one of the hard nubs into his hot mouth. I cried out and threaded my fingers into his long brown hair. “Fuck Daddy, more please!” He hummed against me. The vibrations making me arch into his touch.

His metal hand went to my other breast. Toying with my nipple “More please, fuck Bucky!” I gasp as he lands a slap to my clothed pussy. “You call me Daddy now, and Daddy only.” He stopped playing with my breasts, and started to kiss down my abdomen. “Think you’ve been good enough baby? Or should Daddy tease you some more?” He smirked. His face was centimeters from the waistband of my panties. “No, please Daddy,” I gave him my best puppy dog eyes, hoping they would work on him. He slipped his knife out again and cut the sides of my panties, feeling them fall loosely from my body. He tore the material away to reveal my glistening pussy. “Fuck Doll,” He groaned. He tugged me to the edge of the bed, and spread my legs wide open. “Look at you baby. Your pussy's so wet for Daddy,” He rubbed my inner thighs dangerously close to where I needed him. “Sit back and relax Babydoll. Daddy's going to take good care of you,” He got onto his knees, and with that he put a finger to my opening. Slowly sliding it inside. When he was knuckle deep he gave an experimental kitten lick to my clit. I arched my back and thrust my fingers into his hair once more. I felt him smirk as he dove in. He sank another finger in, then another. Eating my pussy like he was a starved man. My moans and whimpers got louder and louder as I writhed underneath him. He was so fucking good at this. He increased his speed, and my walls started to constrict around him. “Cum for me baby, CUM for your Daddy, that’s right be a good girl and cum on Daddy's fingers and tongue. The dam broke and my orgasm began. Bucky growled into my cunt and pumped his fingers faster. My juices squirted across his face. I was momentarily blinded by the pleasure as he removed himself from me. He lay next to me pulling my shaking body close him.

“Maybe next time don’t be such a brat, alright baby?”


End file.
